I Never Knew I Could
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: this is my first fanfic. story is about a cat demon falling in love with...you guessed it, the most famous taiyokai, Sesshy! story is SessXOC r/r COMPLETE sorry for the poor authoring skills this was written a while ago
1. Chapter 1

I Never Knew I Could

_All right peoples…this is my first fan fiction that I've actually put up on the Internet myself so please don't be cruel…however do be truthful. I hope you all like my story!!!!! Oh and I don't really have chapters I just kinda go with the flow and hope it works… so tell me if I'm not putting enough on one page…r/r please!!! Oh wait!!! In this story sesshomaru has both arms and I may not put him to his respectful character meaning that he is a little OOC…if you don't like it then don't read my stories yo._

_**S.P.O.V.**_

I'm sitting in the dining hall of my immense castle in the western region of feudal Japan. Sitting to my left and right are my faithful servant Jaken and my human ward Rin. Another of my servants, one of the guards scurries into my view.

"State your business, or you shall regret interrupting my evening meal," I say coldly.

"S-sir? One of the scouts have caught sight of a neko demon just crossing the inner border…the one closest to your castle." he stammers.

"Very well I shall deal with the foul intrusion." I say standing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I shall follow you with the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken puts forth standing on his chair. I hear a chair scrape across the floor. I look to my right to see Rin standing as well.

" I shall go too, M'lord.," she says.

"Child you shall stay." I say." I tell her.

"I am 15! I'm in no danger!" Rin argues.

"Fine. Since you claim you are in no danger, protect yourself," I state turning. I leave my castle quickly in order to catch the feline vermin faster…I had things to do other than get rid of small stupid demons. As I approach the inner border the stench of cat assaults my nose. I follow the cat's trail sniffing the air to keep on track. I smell cat blood and quicken my pace. Soon, I come across the body of a neko demoness lying in a pool of her own blood.

"She's dead…" Rin whispers. She crouches next to the body. Her hand reaches forward and touches her ears. She looks back to me with tears in her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

Rin! You would ask the lord to revive this feline vermin?" Jaken exclaims. I examine the body on the ground. She was young, but an adult. Maybe 20 years of age. She had black ears and a black tail. Her hair was black as well. Her kimono was tattered and ripped in several places. I see where the blood was coming from…she had a large ragged cut on her leg over an artery. Suddenly a rattling noise brings me to my senses. I look down to see Tenseiga shaking.

"M'lord! Why would your sword wish you to revive _her_!" Jaken screeches.

"M'lord, I think you should!" cries Rin happily.

"Hush." I draw Tenseiga. It begins to pulse like crazy. The demons of the afterlife appear. I slash Tenseiga through them. The girl moves then whimpers. She pushes off the ground. Standing on shaky legs, she hangs her head.

"Why?" she whispers.

"I have given you a gift, accept it and leave my lands," I say.

"A gift? Thanks for nothing. I came to your lands seeking to escape those who pursue me. Yet you ruin both my chances." she turns and walks away, head down.

"Stop." I command, no one and I mean NO ONE walks away from this Sesshomaru. She turns around, never bringing her eyes up.

"What? I don't have time for this dog. I have to find a new way to escape him." she says cruelly.

"Escape what?" I question. Something about the girl intrigued me. A full demon cat that had walked into dog demon territory? It was unheard of.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" her head shoots up. Gray eyes with slit pupils flash in anger. Rin steps back in fear. Anyone could tell the demoness had a feral temper, but it helped that her aura spiked. I watch her hand slowly travel to the sheathed sword at her side. The outside was ocean blue with golden waves on it. It also had gold caps. My right hand grasps tokijen.

"That isn't wise," Jaken advises. She looks at him. She steps forward slowly, eyes wary. She draws her sword. I note that the blade was silver tinted blue and there were waves engraved in the metal. Suddenly she rushes at me. I leap to the side and she turns on her heel and runs for my ward. I nod at Jaken. Rin blocks her attack at the last second by drawing her own sword. Jaken runs forward.

"Behold the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" flame erupts from the mouth of the old man. My eyes widen in amazement, but not at the staff. Steam erupts around the girl.

"Fire huh?" she looks down at her blade. She brings it up and slashes down. "Destructive Whirlpool!" she shouts. Water erupts from the sword shooting at Jaken. Jaken screams and then runs. The water hits the trees it knocks them over. I run forward and knock her to the ground with one punch to the stomach.

"Oof!" the wind flies from her lungs.

"What is your name? And why are you in my lands, who are you running from?" I demand. I saved her for some reason, now I wanted to know why that was necessary.

"My name is none of your concern, you don't need to know anything. Kill me and get it over with quick before he catches you too." she said.

"TELL ME NOW!" I yell at her.

"K-kokoro… and that is NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" she shouts. She leaps up from the ground, then sways. She faints. When she hit's the ground, I motion for Jaken to tie her hands together. I pick her up and put her on Ah-Un. I head for my castle.

We arrive hours later. I carry the girl down to the dungeons. I open the door to the dirtiest, dampest, cell and throw her down on the moldy futon. I turn, stalk out, and lock the cell door.

KPOV

I awaken in a damp cell. Damp walls, damp floor, damp, smelly futon, that I just happened to be laying on, and now even my clothes were damp. I jump up scowling. I catch the scent of a human coming my way. I grab the bars of the cell and lean against them.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, my name is Rin. My lord has ordered you to stand before him in his office. I will escort you there myself," says the girl I had attacked earlier. She unlocks my cell and walks away. I follow her through a maze of hallways. Suddenly she stops.

"Listen, you are to walk through this hallway. You are to go straight to the door at the end. Do not touch a single thing, but look at you surroundings," she said sternly. She opens the door and unties my hands. I walk forward with the caution of the cat. The door swings shut behind me. Suddenly, I am surrounded by sakura trees and a field of orchids. I walk straight forward. I hear the sound or running water. I look to my left. A tiny stream was running through the trees. I approach the door at the end.

"Enter." I slowly open the door. I walk into the darkened room. I stumble forward and knock my knees on something hard. (A/N…not like that you perverts!!!) It would appear to be a desk of some type. A small light flicks on. I see the cursed man that brought me back to life.

"Wait…are _you_ the Lord that the human girl was speaking of? This is a joke!" I laugh. This pathetic dog the Lord of the West? No one would ever compare to it's previous occupant. I turn to examine my surroundings. On the walls all around me were pieces of armor. The armor was the same as the piece I carried with me for luck, and to give me courage. The armor had belonged to the Great Dog Demon Inutoshio.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is the lord of the castle." he says

"As if…why do _you_ have all of these pieces of armor?" I ask fingering the sleeves of my tattered kimono. I would have pulled my piece out but I didn't want the man to steal it.

"That armor belonged to my father." he said standing and walking around the table. He comes to a stop beside me.

"Inutoshio was your father? He was a kind man. He would have housed anyone, demon or human, in need…Unlike you who tried to throw me out. If you would have thrown me out, your effort to save my life would have been a waste." I said slowly. Out of habit in dangerous situations, and being near this man was, I fingered the leather rope I had tied the armor to.

"What is that?" he asks, his eyes watching my fingers. I glance down to see that I had pulled the piece out.

"Nothing…just a piece of…my…er…father's armor…" I lied. His hands knocked mine aside. He looks at the armor.

"Your father…or mine?" he asks glaring at me.

"Yours…please don't take it…this armor is very special to me!" I say tears springing to my eyes. The demon man's eyes widen for a moment before becoming emotionless.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what it is that you saw in that hallway." he demands.

"That's an odd question…sakura trees, orchids, a stream…It was a beautiful little garden, full of vibrant colors and life. " I say.

"Hmm…that room is an illusion. What a person sees there is really like looking into their heart…or their natures…sort of. What you saw tells me you are a good person, you wouldn't dare attack me. You may keep the armor with a promise to tell me how it is that you got it." he says turning from me.

"Thanks. Why did you want to see me?" I ask

"I wanted to inform you of a group of people who would care for you. However, I don't believe my idiot hanyu half-brother would like you much."

"Why not?"

"Because…he's never really enjoyed the presence of feline demons in human form…Bad experience with your relatives the panther devas." he says smirking. I shake in fury.

"Don't ever compare me to those killers!!! I am in no way related to those monsters!!!" I shout.

"Killers?" Sesshomaru inquires.

"They killed my mother, father, brothers, and sisters!" I exclaim.

"Hmm…Well you are dismissed…Go back the way you came. Fell free to raom the castle, however, you are not to leave the castle, not even to see the gardens." he says.

"Why not?" I ask indignantly, "Are you ashamed of saving me? Because, you know you didn't have to…"

"Hardly. I am preventing you from being attacked. I have lower level dog demons on patrol around my castle." he states emotionlessly.

_Alrighty, now please tell me what y'all think and be honest, i don't mind being flamed. this is my first fanfic and i need your comments. feel free to email me, i think i have my email showing..._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.…………………………….............................................................................

"Fine." I turn and walk away. I fling open the large oak door and stomp out only to freeze in awe. The illusion was still so beautiful even though I knew what it was. It was breathtaking. I turn and glare at the demon lord and slam the door shut. I run through the trees till I reach the opposite door. I turn to glance back at the little stream. A massive white dog walks toward me. It's head bent way down till it's eyes were level with mine. The demons golden eyes stared and I stared back. The dog pushes me into the door roughly. I reach for the door handle, open the door and run out. I then continue to slam the door shut into the face of the dog demon lord Sesshomaru. I sink to the floor, realizing that I was in over my head, way over my head, in danger.

SPOV

I stare at the door the little demoness had shut in my face. I had childishly transformed into my dog demon state in an attempt to scare her, and hearing her panicked breathing I knew I had. Yet, there was no satisfaction, only the feeling that I was acting childish, and this Sesshomaru was _not_ childish. I turn and storm back to my office, turn off the light and walk through the hidden door into the secret passage that lead to my personal chambers.

_**So the girl is a neko demon and you are letting her stay?**_

"Yes. But I am still going to try to lose her first…tomorrow," I answer my demon.

KPOV

I stand and walk around. Searching for something. A person really. Anyone would do, but I was looking for Rin. When I found her she was in a room surrounded by flat boxes. I walk into that little room.

"_You_ shouldn't be in here!" Rin exclaims. She shoves the box in her hands back into it's place.

"Relax kid. Just wanted help finding my cell." I speak soothingly.

"Hmpf." she snorts derisively. She walks out of the room and I follow her. She leads me to the dungeons and to my cell, where she pushes me in and locks the door. "Happy?" she asks, and she walks away. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Exceptionally," I sniff at the room, "ugh! It smells horrible." I search around the room and find a small comb in a corner I sit on the driest corner of the futon and pull my tail into my lap. I comb out the knots in the long fluffy fur, thinking of the best way to escape the castle. Eventually I curl up into a ball and fall asleep.

SPOV

When I awaken in the morning I stop one of my servants that were running around.

"Awaken Ah-Un and get him ready for departure. Have Rin get the neko demoness and her sword, and tell them to meet me out front," I say, I turn and walk to my personal garden. I walk to the back corner where I sensed the aura of one of my demon guards.

"M'lord. A silver haired half breed dog demon, three humans, a fox demon and a cat demon were seen approaching the inner border to your castle," the demon said.

"Very well. I'll deal with this since all others are incomprehensible. Return to your post," I say coldly and much more Sesshomaru-ish.

_**Perfect.**_

"Quiet." I tell my demon. I go to the front gate where Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un, and the neko demoness were waiting. Without a word, I walk towards the forest. After a long hike I catch Inuyasha's scent. "Hurry." Rin jumps aboard Ah-Un and sits in the saddle. Jaken follows suit. Ah-Un takes to the air and flies away.

"Why do they fly?" asks the neko demoness.

"Because their slow pace can never match mine."

"I can." she says.

"Hush cat demoness. You are not worthy of speaking with this Sesshomaru." I say. She stops.

"Why don't you use my name? Do you think so highly of yourself that you believe anyone else is unimportant?" she hisses. I continue on in my walk. She takes off in a burst of speed shooting far in front of me. I take off as well and pass her. I stop right in front of her.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't think himself more important than you a lonely cat demon with no where to go, hiding from an unknown cause, this Sesshomaru _knows_ he is better than you." I say, cold as ice.

"You are mistaken. You are no better than me. You hide from something yourself. It's called emotion. You have it, but you hide from it. And I know it's eating you alive that I refuse to tell you what I am hiding from, but the big bad lord of the castle wouldn't care. So why bother?" she says anger sizzling through her. Surprisingly, when I thought about, I was really itching to know what it was but I never said anything. I take off running again, stopping in a small field. My half wit, hanyu, half brother, was standing in front of the miko, demon slayer, monk and kitsune.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" the hanyu barks (lol).

"This Sesshomaru finally come to kill you," I say, "but in a moment this Sesshomaru has forgotten some_thing_." I turn and run back into the woods stopping the neko demoness from walking into the light. I hand her a long hooded cloak. "Keep your hood up and hide your tail. Give me your hands," she puts the cloak on put protests at him wanting her hands. She stops when she sees how serious he was. She holds her hands up, and I tie them together. I pull her forward into the clearing. I hear the intake of breath.

"I didn't think you were the kind to take prisoners Sesshomaru." sneers Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't. Thought your little pathetic group could use another pet." I say

"I am nobody's pet!" the little demoness screams. I push her roughly towards the group of people at the side of the field.

"Stay there neko." I whisper to her. She resolutely walks to the side. I focus on the hanyu and the fight begins.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello it's me again. I am just saying hey and to remind everyone to read and review please!!!!_

CHAPTER 3.…………………………….............................................................................

KPOV

I watch the fight begin. But I soon became bored. A full demon and a pathetic half demon were evenly matched? That was no fun to watch. So I begin to watch the little group from the corner of my eye. Suddenly I see a two-tails. I turn quickly. The two-tails were a very rare very worshipped race of cat demons. It was said, among other cat demon tribes, that you were of extremely good fortune if you found one…or good fortune would befall you. My hood falls as I complete the turn. The females of the group look in my direction.

"Oh my god!!! Her ears are adorable!!!" yells a girl in very strange clothes. She walks toward me. The other girl puts a giant boomerang in her way. The boomerang pulsed with the anger of dead demons.

"Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't like it very much, and I believe this is a full demon." says the male. A monk? I hiss. I realized why the boomerang had the aura of demonic anger. The boomerang woman was a slayer, and a monk…what kind of group was this, besides of humans and weaklings. The only one I saw with any sort of potential was the two-tails and she looked like some sort of pet. The two-tails leaps at me. Afraid of an attack, my hand goes to my sword. The two-tails lands on my shoulder and purrs. I scratch her ears.

"Kerara!" the cat mews at the slayer. "Kerara, come here!" the slayer says. The two-tails licks my face, and leaps over to the slayer. Since my ears were uncovered I figured why not remove the cloak. My tail was cramping anyways. I leap back a few feet to distance myself from the humans, and drop the cloak. The girl named Kagome gasps.

"How cute! What's your name? Is it something totally cute, like Kawaii, or Umi? How about Yuri?" she asks.

"My name is Kokoro. Stay away from me or I will kill you all." I said drawing my Chishio no Enkai, my demon sword. (A/N…by the way from now on the attacks of Kokoro's sword will be in Japanese!!! Sorry for the inconvenience! Oh! And Chishio no Enkai, means ocean of blood!!!) I glance at the fighting brothers. Suddenly the fight stops.

"Inuyasha, you should take the neko demoness and run. She may have something of your fathers." Sesshomaru the little traitor says.

"You can't pawn that stupid cat off on me! We already have a pet!" Inuyasha yells back.

"Shut up! I am NOT going with these people! The one with the weird clothes wants to touch my ears and tail, and there's a demon slayer! And the two-tails is NOT just a pet! You have no idea of the dangers a two-tails neko demon possess!" I shout at the two dogs. I run over to Sesshomaru. He was no better than the other but I felt a sense of feline loyalty to him for bringing me back to life.

"You will do as this Sesshomaru says. This Sesshomaru can take your life just as easily as he gave it to you," Sesshomaru says adding a small growl to try to terrify me.

"What? Did you bring her back to life and regret it?" Inuyasha asks. "Is she that much of a nuisance?"

"No. This Sesshomaru just doesn't want a cat hanging around." Sesshomaru coldly states.

"Well that's all you had to say! I never wanted your help! You should have left me dead!" I yell. I would not be treated like something to be given away at will. I lean against a tree. I had lost. I'd lost my home, family, everything. Now I had lost my way and my awareness as I think of things that had been.

"Found you." A horribly familiar voice says.

"No…Go away! Leave me ALONE!" I say.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. You have something of mine." says the man.

"You can't have it! I stole it back from you who stole it from me!" I tell the evil hanyu Naraku.

"Give me back my shikon shards!" he yells.

"I'll never give them to you!" I yell. Months ago, I had found a few shards of the shikon jewel. This man, this long haired hanyu stole them from me. Eventually I found him putting himself back together and I stole them back.

"Naraku, I suggest you leave the neko alone," says another horribly familiar voice. I turn around. There he was, Sesshomaru in all his arrogant glory, come to save me, make me feel like a fool, then attempt to force me away again.

"She has something of mine. I will leave when I get it back." he says.

"Leave or I'll have to kill you for intruding upon my lands." Sesshomaru coolly says.

"I heard you and your brother. Be rid of her Sesshomaru, give her to me." Naraku says.

"I've decided that she is to be my new ward. If you wish to incur my wrath go ahead and try to take her." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well, you win for now Kokoro." Naraku says before disappearing.

_Oh…by the way, if I get any more reviews, I will reply to them!!!! *cough cough hint hint* lol. Please!!!!!!??????_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya everyone!! Me again. So…uh…here's the new chappie!!_

CHAPTER 4.…………………………….............................................................................

"Jerk!" I yell after him. I turn to glare at Sesshomaru.

"What no thank you? Shouldn't you be on your knees worshipping me for rescuing you?" Sesshomaru says, voice like icy daggers cutting through me.

"I could have handled myself if it turned into a fight!" I shout.

"Hush. Follow me." he says coldly. (A/N…jeez I am running out of synonyms for the word cold!!! Sesshy is going to get a little out of character gomen!)

"Where to?" I snap at him with a little hiss of anger.

"The castle. As this Sesshomaru said you are my ward. Rin will be sure you get something other than those rags and you will move out of that cell." Sesshomaru said uncaringly.

"Yay! I'll go home with you, call you master, and be loyal to you for life! I'll also forget that you tried to get rid of me and called me a pet!" I say sarcastically, my voice hardening near the end.

"Quiet." he repeats, walking away. I followed because I needed something to wear. My cut kimono wouldn't cover for much longer. We eventually reach the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" cries Rin.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru has important things to attend to. Get the neko some new things, and keep her away from my study." Sesshomaru says, ice flowering through his voice.

"Your treating her like you do me!" Rin yells after him.

"Silence. The neko is this Sesshomaru's ward now as well." Sesshomaru says.

"My name is Kokoro!" I yell at him as he walks away, "jeez, you would think, with all the venomous things he says, that his icy personality would melt…dumb jerk." I mutter.

"Let's go Kokoro," Rin says sullenly. She leads me to the room she'd been in the other time I had seen her. She slides a ladder over to me. "Find one you like." she says. I climb to the top. I open a chest and pull open the first box. Within the box lies a black silk kimono with electric green embroidery. (A/N…use your imagination people I am making this all up!! )

"Rin? This is beautiful. Can I wear it?" I ask her. I look down and see her looking at boxes. She looks at me bored. Her eyes grow wide in astonishment.

"No one is aloud to wear that! Not even me! Stay out of that chest!" she exclaims.

"Jeez…a simple no would have sufficed." I close the box and the chest. I climb down a little and open a random box. I see a yellow orange kimono with autumn leaves. I pull it out. "How is this?" I ask. She looks at me.

"That's fine." she sighs. I pull down the box, and jump off the ladder. She walks out the door and to the right. She looked in certain rooms. Eventually she stops "Here, this will be your room," she says. I walk in and she follows. "I'll send someone in to help you dress, and she can explain the rules of the castle to you." she says, smirking. She walks out.

SPOV

"You don't intend to let her stay do you?" asks Jaken.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to explain himself to you Jaken. This Sesshomaru has plans for the neko." I say.

"Hopefully…never mind. Have you looked for her yet M'lord?" the ever annoying imp asks.

"Her who? This Sesshomaru doesn't remember having to look for a woman." I say bored.

"The full moon is almost upon us! You must find her before the full moon, or Inuyasha gets the castle and the lands!" Jaken exclaims.

"Hmmm…this Sesshomaru will go and search, but there hasn't been anyone even remotely good enough in 200 years, and this Sesshomaru doubts that there will ever be any one good enough," I say standing and going to the door, "watch over the castle while this Sesshomaru is gone." I sweep out of my quarters and through the hallways. I turn a corner…(SFX. THUD). Something bumps into me and falls to the floor.

KPOV

I look up to see the person I had run into. A pair of narrowed golden eyes are looking down at me. I leap up off the ground dusting off my kimono. I bow towards the floor.

"I'm sorry…M'lord," I say struggling to force the words through my lips. I hang my head. The old woman who had dressed me told me that I was to never touch or look into the eyes of the lord. She had given me so many rules and one way to never forget them.

*Flashback*

"Rule one: Do not touch or look into the eyes of the lord. Rule two: only speak when told to or to apologize. Rule three: you must always call him M'lord, or Lord Sesshomaru. Rule four: do what you are told when you are told. Rule five: don't ask questions. Rule six: never stand in the lords presence unless requested, or you bare important information, which is doubtful from you," she continues on to list more, "any infraction at all and I will throw you out by your tail." she finished.

"Wait, what are the kimono in that chest for?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions. They are for the Lady of the West…if there ever is one." she said sternly. She then began to beat me. And let me tell you, for an old demoness, she was very, very strong.

*End Flashback*

SPOV

I look at the little demoness. She wouldn't look up. What happened to the fire, the anger? And, dang her, she was making me, the great Lord Sesshomaru, worried.

"Why do you act so down? Where's the I-hate-you-supposed-lord attitude you always seem to bare?" I ask trying to be cruel about it, but not succeeding. I look over her quickly to see if it was something physical. But she was wearing a long sleeved, long skirted kimono.

"Nothing happened. I am perfectly fine…M'lord, no need to worry your busy self with the affairs of a…un…worthy…demoness…" she says, never looking up from the floor.

"And since when do you call this Sesshomaru by his rightful title?" I ask her curiosity and worry raging across my brain. Something had to have happened. I grab her shoulders to shake her but she winces. I look at her gray cat eyes and see them watering. My new ward was going to cry. So I did what any decent honorable being would do and I pull up the sleeve to her kimono. Bluish green bruises mark her skin up to her shoulders and possibly beyond. She had the skin of a demon, not easily bruised, but fast healing. It must have only happened about a half-hour ago.

"Who did this to you?" I ask furious. No one hurts my ward.

"I don't know M'lord," she begins to cry a little, "Rin sent someone to dress me and tell me the rules and the old demoness beat me."

"Rin sent her? Then she'd know who it was. Come." I tell the softly crying neko. She had to be more injured than it looked like. I walked to Rin's room, the little neko following, a little bit behind me. "Rin," I say cold as ice. She runs to the door.

"My lord!" she yells joyously, "come into my room!"

"Rin, this Sesshomaru is not here to chat. Who did you send to help situate Kokoro?" I ask her. She looks up at me shocked.

"Why would you-"

"Now." I interrupt her, my voice liquid nitrogen. (hahaha I found another one!!!). Her eyes widen.

"Akage, the one who dresses me," Rin sulks.

"Does she beat you as she did the neko? I ask sharply. Rin steps back.

"No! Did she really hit Kokoro?" Rin asks.

"See for yourself. Neko." I say. She walks out from behind me. She pulls up the sleeve of her kimono.

"Oh, my!" Rin exclaims. But Rin didn't look surprised. Why would the docile Rin want to harm my other ward?

"Neko, follow this Sesshomaru, we will find Akage." I tell the demoness. We walk down to the servants area. I push open the door with my foot.

"Where is Akage?" I demand.

"I am Akage, M'lord Sesshomaru, what is it that you require?" an old woman asks.

"What did you do to my new ward?" I ask

"New ward? Oh, I helped her dress then told her the rules Rin goes by." she said

"Oh, and does telling her the rules mean you had to do this?" I ask swinging Kokoro in front of me and pulling up the kimono sleeves.

"I didn't do that!!" Akage exclaims.

"Neko?" I ask.

"Name is Kokoro. And yes, that is the old woman." Kokoro said.

"Why, or should I say, how could she beat you up?" I ask dumbfounded, but never showing it. I kept up my bored expression.

"Um…it's against my nature to kill old people???" she whispered.

"Well, no matter how it happened, Akage, I hereby sentence y-"

"Wait! M'lord don't kill me please! Rin told me she was a well respected servant that had trouble with new rules, she said you had to beat them into her!" Akage wails.

"…Sentence you to banishment." I finish. Akage gasps and falls to the ground. I grab Kokoro's arm and pull her out

"OW! Sorry I caused you trouble, M'lord." Kokoro tells me.

"Move, I am taking you to the palace healer." I tell her. I guide her through the hallways. I knock on the door.

"Come in" says the healer.

"Heal my new ward," I tell her dragging Kokoro through the door.

"Alright, what happened," she asks sternly, as was her nature.

"One of the dressing servants beat her," I told her.

"Very well," she says, "Shoo". I walk out.

_Okay! Y'all know the drill, read and review please! Oh and if you like what I have done so far, I consistently type for one, for two, I am joint writing a story with my twin and she will be putting it up on her profile._

DeucesAreWild: thank you so much! You have no idea how much good reviews mean to me! Sorry I am just getting along to writing this, though you reviewed the first chappie. Thanks again!

shinolover: thank you as well. I am flattered that you already love it! I will keep continuing. I hope this chapter was much longer and more fun to read!!


	5. Chapter 5

_To my readers…I am sorry that Sesshomaru and Rin are so out of character!!!! I didn't realize it was that noticeable. But if you think its bad now…my friend tells me that the out of character-ness gets worse. I apologize if this makes you unhappy…gomen…I will work harder! Also…there will be a period of time in 47 days that I will be unable to write much more. I am moving from my beloved hometown. However…I will try to update as much as possible to keep you guys happy!!! Sorry it's taken me sooo long. I haven't had the time. Pack pack pack!!! Oh and remember, all sword attacks are in Japanese!!!_

CHAPTER 5 .…………………………….........................................................................

KPOV

I shyly approach the healer.

"Sit." she tells me. I plop down on the table she was pointing to.

"Thank you. I was wondering…how can anyone put up with him?!" I exclaim.

"We just do." she says. She pulls up my kimono sleeve. "Tsk tsk. Stand up. You'll have to remove your kimono." I stand and try to undo the obi. The healer laughs and helps. As the obi falls I put it on the table. I remove the rest of the kimono. The healer and I both gasp at the damage. My ribcage and parts of my stomach were black.

"You may not see it but I believe there is a broken rib on the left side."

"Crap!" I hiss when I look at it. The healer pulls out an array of medical supplies and sets to work.

SPOV

After a very long hour of waiting, I go back to the healers. I listen through the door.

"There you are, you are all fixed up. Try not to jar that rib, and come back to see me tomorrow so that I can look at it again." the healer said. I open the door. To my surprise, things were not what I'd expected. I look away quickly, because the neko was nude, and covered in bandages.

"PERVERT!" Kokoro screams. I turn and walk from the room. I hear a scuffling sound, as she gets dressed.

_**You need to find her, not waste time on this pathetic cat.**_ I ignore my demon.

"Um. M'lord? What do you want?" Kokoro asks.

"This Sesshomaru didn't want anything. He only came to make sure that you weren't off somewhere else getting yourself killed," I tell her coldly.

"Well you can tell Sesshomaru that it went well." Kokoro says smirking. Then her face falls as she realized that she'd made absolutely no sense.

"This Sesshomaru is leaving. He will be back around the full moon." I don't know why, but I told her. And then I left.

"Safe…trip." I hear her whisper.

KPOV

I watch Sesshomaru leave. I was puzzled about the full moon thing. I walk out of the infirmary and around my new home. I see the annoying imp that was always around Sesshomaru.

"Where is Sesshomaru going?" I ask him.

"It's LORD Sesshomaru to you! And it is none of your business where the lord is off to. Only important people get to-!"Jaken says.

"Important people???" I glare down at the imp. I draw back my leg and send Jaken a kick that throws him down the very long hallway. I walk to my room and I sit down at the little desk with the mirror. I grab a small comb and brush my hair and tail. And for the first time in a long time I allow myself to grieve over family, whom I had watched be slaughtered from a little hill in the distance. I begin to sing the song that was always sung in Furai funerals.

_Nana…nanana nana_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly._

Images swarm my mind. My family, attacked and killed, my home burned to the ground.

_The day…you, slipped away!_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same!_

_Ohh…_

_Nana…nanana nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you…_

_Goodbye on the hand._

_I hope that I can…see you again._

_I know that I can't._

I had gotten mad at them, so I'd run away. I was going home when they were attacked.

_Ohh. I hope you can hear me._

_I remember it clearly!_

I start to cry. I should have been there helping, not hiding.

_The day, you slipped away!_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same_

_Oh!_

_I've had my wakeup_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why?_

_And I can't take it, _

_It wasn't faking _

_How can you pass by?_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you not coming back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back!_

_The day, you slipped away!_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same…nana-oh._

_Nana…nanana nana_

_I miss you…_

I look around me. I shouldn't be here. What was I doing? I should be out avenging my family, not hiding as I was. I stand. That's what I should do. That's what I would do. I grab my sword, and search my room for the shorts I was wearing with my other kimono. I slid them on, and twist the bottom of my kimono and loosen it. Now the kimono opened up the right side to my thigh, and would better allow for movement. I slid the obi down and around my waist. I hook my sword through the obi and tighten it to hold the top closed better. I was almost ready. I find a small length of cord and tie up my hair. I leave my room and go to the infirmary.

"Oh no, what are you planning?" asks the healer whose name is Akane.

"I'll be fine. My body heals well. I am going to avenge my family. Oh and tell lord Sesshomaru, when he returns, that I am sorry. Taking on the four panther devas is my destiny." I turn and walk out. Just as I reach the front door of the castle Jaken stops me.

"As Sesshomaru's ward you are to stay here!" Jaken cries.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I exclaim and push open the front doors and leave. I run to the east. I knew where panther territory was. I would follow a recent scent to their lair. I take off using demonic speed.

After a while I reach the end of Sesshomaru's lands. I sigh in relief. He wouldn't come this far to drag me back. I kick my running speed up a notch running as fast as possible. As night falls I stop to make a plan. First would be the fire one. I knew I could get her. Next would be the earth one. If I survived that, next was air. Finally would be the ice one. I knew I would never survive the ice female. She was lethal, more so than me. I climb to the top of the nearest tree and go to sleep. Little did I know that by noon my plans would change.

In the morning I pray to the kamis that I would at least take down 2 of the 4. I catch the scent of panther and I follow it. Eventually I reach a dilapidated little village, that smelled purely of panther, I search every house only to find nothing.

_**They aren't here**_

"I realized," I tell her, my demon, "Finally decided to come back from hiding in my mind?"

_**Yes. Search around the village.**_

"Sure," I run around the village. In one area the smell was concentrated. I follow the path between two cliffs. Eventually I reach a dead end.

_**Illusion.**_

"I am a cat I can pass through," I tell myself before walking through the barrier. Eventually I reach a large village, where there are panther demons waiting. Alongside them is the fire deva.

"I challenge you to a fight to the death. If I win your demons don't attack. How does that sound?" I ask her.

"Why do you wish to fight neko?" she asks

"For revenge. You burned down my home, while the other devas killed my family."

"Which one was that? I have killed many nekos." she says with a laugh.

"The one with many children, the house surrounded by hills. The father died crouched over the mother's body." I say, sliding forward into a fighting stance.

"Oh…them. We killed all of them," she said.

"No. You made your worst mistake. You left me. I was up on a hill watching it all. And now you all will pay." I told her. She rushes forward with a huge smile on her face. I wait till there is no way she could escape, and I draw my sword.

"Kujo Uzumaki!" I yell. Water erupts from the end. Suddenly a blue flash diverts my attack. The fire deva collides with me and tackles me to the ground. She puts a dagger to my throat and laughs.

"Get off of her, I stopped that attack for a reason," said a voice that I hoped I wouldn't ever hear again.

"Sesshomaru?!" I gasp

"You are stupid my ward. Why would you leave the castle? This Sesshomaru promised you protection, and here you are facing certain death. You are lucky this Sesshomaru was here." said my 2 time savior lord Sesshomaru.

"I knew I would die." I told him. The fire deva leapt off of me.

"I thought your ward was human? Was last time." says the deva I was saving for last, the ice deva.

"What this Sesshomaru does is not any of your business, however, this Sesshomaru brought her back to life a few days ago, and since she had a death wish, this Sesshomaru thought to keep her alive. Now she is my ward." Sesshomaru tells her. The other two arrive.

"You brought a cat back to life?" asks the air deva.

"Tenseiga did." he told them coldly, uncaringly.

"M'lord. Why are you here? I was told you were looking for a lady of the west. I figured you would avoid panthers. Or is this another scheme to get rid of me? Well it succeeded. Best of luck on your search dog." I told him. I ran from the village and to the woods. I carry on.

SPOV

"What was that about?" asked the ice deva.

"This Sesshomaru is looking for a lady of the west and apparently she was upset that this Sesshomaru was going to suggest it to you." I tell the ice deva.

"So, are you gonna suggest it?" asked the male, the earth deva.

"This Sesshomaru would but realized that one who believes in safety in numbers is not worthy of my lands or my bed." I told them.

"Like I would have agreed." the ice deva says nastily. But I wasn't listening. For some reason, I felt like my soul was tearing. Tenseiga pulses angrily. I stare in shock at Tenseiga, not realizing that my feet were pulling me toward Kokoro. I begin to run after her scent. The scent of her blood adds to the mix, pushing me faster. I stop at a small meadow. There I see Naraku crouched over Kokoro. I draw my Tokijen.

"Get off of her Naraku." I tell him.

"She challenged me." he says, "And I won."

"Well then this Sesshomaru challenges you as well. Stand and fight." I say, running at him. We begin to fight while Kokoro lay on the ground bleeding.

KPOV

I hear a clashing of metal but it is muffled and distant. I try to think but my mind is hazy. I can taste blood, my own I realize with a quiet gasp that fades into the blackness surrounding me. I try to get up but I can't. desperate, I call out the first thing, the first name I can think off.

"Sesshomaru!" I try to yell, but it comes out a moan that sort of sounded like his name. The moan of his name turns into a quiet scream as pain presses me back towards unconsciousness. The wind hits me and I feel it pushing into my injuries hurting me worse. And there were a lot of injuries. I was losing too much blood. The darkness presses down closer to me and I feel it suffocating me. I fall into another blissful unconsciousness.

SPOV

I freeze when I hear her. I see the blood gush out of her mouth as she tries to call for me. I hear the quiet scream and I see her struggle to get up.

"You need to pay attention." says Naraku. I slash Tokijen down and bluish black light emanates. I use that to leap over to grab Kokoro and make my great escape. I couldn't fight Naraku while she was dying. I race of. I put every ounce of strength into getting home. I could feel her slipping away as her body temperature begins to fade.

_Hahaha cliffy! Will she die?? Who knows!!! Well besides me of course. Hahaha (evil laugh). Oh by the way, I am sooooo sorry that I can't remember their names…the devas…:( it's not fair to you that I have to confuse you!!! Also please forgive me for not updating for awhile. _

_**Mimi: yea it was weird but it was just a filler to keep the story going while I came up with ideas sorry! I will keep it up.**_

_**shinolover: sorry I realized but if you read what I originally had you would realize how much better this version is. I will keep trying…**_


	6. Chapter 6

My wonderful readers forgive me I know it's been a while, I promise promise promise, there is an update on the way. there has been a lot going on for and against me and i haven't had time to write. I am writing now and soon there will be an update. um...i'll accept any flames you wanna send, and i hope you continue reading. i am going to try to update more often, but life is life, and i am a teen, i have school and i am still unpacking from my move. that's all, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well hello, hello my readers!!! I am so glad that your are continuing reading my stories, and hopefully the more chapters I get up the more readers I will get. And I would loooove it if they reviewed!!! (hint hint cough, cough…) well onward!!!!!_

CHAPTER 6.……………………………..........................................................................

A LITTLE REVIEW FOR THOSE WHO FORGOT!!!

_I couldn't fight naraku while she was dying. I race off. I put every ounce of strength into getting home. I could feel her slipping away as her body temperature begins to fade._

SPOV

In that instant I knew. To me, she would always be more than my ward. I realized that I cared for her in a way that I never knew I could. (hahaha the title!!!!). And deep inside me, I realized that she must care for me too. So I raced against a short clock, feeling enraged that just as I realize I care, she was slipping away. Going forever from my grasp. I explode through the castle doors and rocket to the infirmary, Kokoro clutched tightly in my arms. Akane looks up in alarm.

"My god! M'lord, give her to me!" she cries. The problem was I couldn't let her go. Akane pulls her from my arms and begins to work on her. I walk to a corner and sit. I think of the short time I knew her and wondered why the hell I never looked at her for more than a second. Hours later Akane walks over to me covered in Kokoro's blood as some part of me registered that I was too.

"She'll live but she needs much rest. She lost a lot of blood and needs time to replace it. 3 maybe 4 days and if she is awake, she can walk short distances." Akane told me. I walk to Kokoro and scoop her up into my arms against Akane's wishes. I take her to my room and lay her on the bed. Sitting beside her I stare at the face that I had never saw as beautiful, only as feline and therefore beneath me.

KPOV

I have no clue what was going on when I first awaken. The only thing I know is that I am so tired and that I hurt everywhere. My eyes flutter open and the commotion surprises me. Everywhere preparations are being made…but for what? I brace my palms against the bed I was lying on and sit up. Pain shoots up my arms. I get really lightheaded. I fall back to the bed and a cry of pain escapes my throat.

"Take it easy Lady!" says a female voice from my right side.

"Lady?" I ask.

"In a moment. We must hurry! The lord Sesshomaru is on his way to get you!" she cries. She picks me up and carries me to the center of the room and holds me up with little help from me. "Get the kimono idiots! The Lord will be here any minute!" she yells. Several females bring over parts of a beautiful black kimono with electric green embroidery and an electric green obi. They begin to dress me.

"What's going on?!" I ask. The women finish just as Sesshomaru walks in.

"Sesshomaru! I mean M'lord, what is all this? What's happening? How long was I out?" I ask him. He walks up to me. The women release their hold on me and I wobble. Sesshomaru grabs my arms to steady me.

"You women are dismissed. This Sesshomaru will get her to the correct place." he tells them.

"Oh no you don't!" says the woman I had first spoken to, "You appointed me as her personal maid, I'll do my job properly. It's MY duty to make sure she gets there unruffled." she argues.

"WHERE AM I GOING?!" I yell. Sesshomaru smirks.

"Tonight is the full moon." he says.

"So who are you mating? Er…who is your mate M'lord?" I ask correcting the first sentence.

"This Sesshomaru thinks it would be obvious." he replies pointing to an elaborate wooden chest that lay open in the corner. His arms slides around my waist. The rustling of silk draws my memories.

*Flashback*

"No one is allowed to war that! Not even me! Stay out of that chest!" Rin said. I put away the black and green kimono.

*Another Flashback*

"What are the kimono in the chest for?" I'd asked.

"The lady of the west," Akage'd said.

*End Flashback*

"Oi," I say collapsing against Sesshomaru.

"Now look! You've got her all worked up!! Akane said she couldn't get stressed!" the woman said. They walk me out of the room. I freeze…there were a ton of decorations.

"Calm down, you'll be fine," Sesshomaru told me.

"Uh-huh." I mumble. He takes me down a series of hallways and we end up in the gardens. There were a lot of demons. I stop. "Sesshomaru! There's so many people…and I don't know what to do…your brother and his friends are here and…you didn't even ask me!" I hiss.

"So you don't want this Sesshomaru?" he asks.

"I didn't say that but…!" I exclaim.

"You're okay. You don't have to do anything." says the woman.

1 Hour Later.

KPOV

"Ugh! Milord! Seriously, do we have to do this? This party is…ugh!" I ask Sesshomaru. We were slow dancing amid a group of people.

"Do you not like the party?" he asks.

"I don't like dancing, and I hate parties." I told him. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You know…we can call the party off if you want." he breaths into my ear sending shivers down my spine, "and dancing isn't so bad, you're just short."

"Ha! If you weren't gigantic…um. Lost my thought. If you weren't freakishly tall I wouldn't look so short!" I said triumphantly. He laughs quietly and hugs me closer. (I KNOW I KNOW). I couldn't believe the amount of affection he was showing. When it first began I thought it was a last resort or a punishment for getting injured but now I was beginning to wonder. I had to ask, it was killing me.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Yes, Kokoro?" he replies.

"Why did you pick me as a mate?" I asked him. I mean I AM a cat demon.

"When I saw you dying on the ground, something clicked. I know why Tenseiga told me to revive you. Tenseiga knew even before I did that I would grow to care for you deeply." he told me. I was taken aback. Sesshomaru loved me?

"Milord, I care for you too. That was why I ran when Jaken told me that you were looking for a mate. And then when Naraku caught up to me, I was so upset that I didn't care anymore. So I challenged him, knowing I would die. Then you saved me. The worst thing is knowing you deserve better than me, milord" I said hanging my head.

"Kokoro, don't call me that. This Sesshomaru is not your lord anymore, he is your mate, why do you think this Sesshomaru deserves better? Do you dare assume as to what goes on inside this Sesshomaru's head?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Because Naraku took my jewel shards so now I'm a pathetic little kitten compared to you, a mighty dog demon." I said tears forming in my gray eyes.

"Don't cry Kokoro." he told me.

SPOV

I stare down at my mate. She looked so sad, as a mate, it was unbearable to see. I scooped her up into my arms and took her to a table. I sit her in a chair, and sit beside her.

"You are not weak Kokoro. Kokoro, look at me." I tell her, a soft plea in my voice. She looks up, her gray eyes watery.

"But I am." she says. Exasperated, I grab her arms and pull her into my lap. I wrap my arms around her. Slowly she puts her arms around my shoulders.

"Where's Rin?" she asks me.

"Somewhere, she has been quite angry recently." I said.

"Ever since I got here. She hates me, I believe she is in like with you," she tells me.

"That's a problem. What are we going to do about it?" I ask her. She giggles nervously.

"Well, we have to decide fast. Here she comes." she tells me. I look over my shoulder.

"Hm…this Sesshomaru shall engage her to one of the guards. The human ones." I whisper in Kokoro's ear. She giggles.

"Sesshomaru, I've been looking for you," says Rin.

"I've been waiting my ward," I say emphasizing her position, "This Sesshomaru has decided

That it's time for you to find a man."

"Yes, I'm in agreement, I was wondering…" she begins but I smoothly cut her off.

"This Sesshomaru was thinking of asking one of my guards. You are my ward and I must see to your safety. Therefore, this Sesshomaru believes that only someone he trusts is good for you," I told

her, "I will begin searching tonight."

"Ugh! You can't choose!" she storms off.

"Took care of her, now for your feelings of inadequacy." I tell her. I move my right hand from

her waist to the side of her face.

"Sesshomaru, nothing will make me anywhere near equal to you." She tells me. She pulls back to look me in the eye. I place my hand on the back of her neck and pull her closer. I tilt her face up to

mine, and press my lips gently to hers. A lot of cheering and shouts start. I sigh and pull back. Too many people. Inuyasha and his friends walk up.

"Hey brother…just wanted to offer your mate our condolences. It must suck having you as a mate." Inuyasha says.

"As a matter of fact, I quite enjoy having Sesshy as a mate." Kokoro said.

"Sesshy?" I asked her.

"Yep!" she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Um…if you have kids…er…keep them in check. Don't make my job harder than it already is," said the demon slayer.

"Sango, don't worry, I am sure Sesshomaru wouldn't let his kids out of the castle." Says the monk.

"K-kids!" Kokoro exclaims. I laugh.

"Of course we'll have kids Kokoro." I told her in a tone that said I'll talk to you later.

"Well…we'd better go." Said the girl in the weird clothes, Kagome.

"Pleasure to meet you guys…" Kokoro said.

"Let's get out of here." Inuyasha says.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello lovely readers!!! Back again!!! Please r/r to let me know if I am doing ok…sorry for the previous wait…my computer was down…almost dead actually but it's saved!!! Please forgive me, and I hope you continue to read…also…I am starting a new story…please read if you are into Bleach…don't know how long till it's up though.

Chapter 7……………………………………………………………………………………………………

KPOV

Almost everyone came up to tell us congratulations. Many of the males winked. After everyone was done, people began to leave. Soon the only people around were the servants. I was leaning against Sesshomaru falling asleep.

"Are you really that tired Kokoro?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Hey, I've lost a lot of blood, and it's been long day!" I exclaim.

"Alright, let's go." Sesshomaru told me, "Yori-san" he beckons to my personal maid.

"Coming Milord." She says. She stands behind the chair we were in. I try to stand but I fall back down. Sesshomaru scoops me up and stands. He carries me to the room I woke up in.

"This is our room, originally mine. Do you like it?" he asks me.

"Yes. I like it. Why do we need Yori? No offense." I asked.

"She will follow you around seeing to your every need." He told me. Yori hurries over to the chest in the corner and pulls out two boxes. Sesshomaru sets me on the floor and Yori pulls me into a bathroom. She begins undressing me.

"I can do it myself." I told her.

"The lord would never forgive me if I let you Lady." She said. So I helped to the best of my ability. She led me over to a small tub filled with steaming water. I step in and begin washing my body while she did my hair. Afterwards, she helped me into the contents of the second box, a silk robe.

"You will wear this at night." She told me. She places the other kimono in the first box. She dries my hair out some and helps me into the bedroom. Sesshomaru slips into the bathroom. Yori pulls back the blankets on the bed and helps me into it. She places the boxes in the chest and bows out of the room. I roll over on my right side and close my eyes. I feel Sesshomaru slide in on the side I was facing. He put his arm around me and pulls me over to him. He presses his face against my neck. I roll over to my left side and press closer to the warmth of his body. He kisses the back of my neck.

"**He wants you.**"

"I know" I murmur to my demon.

"You know what?" Sesshomaru asks.

"That's between me and my demon," I tell him.

"Hm," he said. He pulls me even closer to him, so that I am crushed to every contour of his body.

"Sesshomaru…I still don't understand…" I told him.

"Understand what?" he said breathing into my ear.

"Why you saved me that day." I told him.

"My sword, the Tensaiga, has the power to bring people back to life. It always has a way of telling me who I should. It pulses when it does. It pulsed like mad when this Sesshomaru looked at you. So I brought you back to life." He states.

"And after Naraku?" I asked.

"When you said my name, more like moaned it; it made me realize my feelings for you. Now what happened to you? Why were you running?" he asked me.

"Well after my parents and family dies, I vowed revenge. So I stole some jewel shards from Naraku. Then he came after me. I'd been running for days with no food or clean water. So I died," I told him.

"The blood?"

"Oh, I hit a tree branch hard and it cut my leg, by an artery." I told him.

"I see, we have plenty of time to get to know each other better. For now…"

"For now what?" I asked. But he didn't answer. He kissed the side of my neck. Reaching up with the hand on my waist, he pulled aside the fabric of my robe to reveal my shoulder. Her presses his mouth to my shoulder and begins scraping his teeth back and forth across my shoulder. I shiver in pleasure.

**You want him too**

"I know." I answer my demon.

"That will be infuriating, you not telling me what your inner demon is saying." He told me.

"Sorry, if what she says wasn't meant to be private you'd hear too wouldn't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hmpf." He says. As if by punishment his teeth bite harder.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"You need spanked. I am the great Lord Sesshomaru, nobody talks to me that way." He says with a smirk.

"Oh yea? Well I think you are an overbearing mean man. Look how many people fear you! My maid wouldn't let me undress myself for fear of you wrath!" I exclaim. I start laughing at the look on his face.

"You wanna laugh?" he rolls on top of me pinning me down and starts tickling me till I can't breathe.

"Lord…Sess…omaru!" I gasp. He stops. I breathe a little, but with him on top of me, my lungs wouldn't expand all the way. Seeing that he pushes up a little. I breathe in all the way, and just as I'm about to release said breath, Sesshomaru leans down and presses his lips to mine softly. When he stops kissing me, my breathe slides out and I inhale again. Finally I open my eyes. I glance up at Sesshomaru and the look in his eyes makes me gasp. Stark passion. My mouth stays open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reveal to you my need for a partner." He says rolling off of me. Saddened that I'd hurt him, I sit up.

"I'm sorry too. I've never been with anyone. You surprised me. I've always been the outcast. Nobody's ever wanted me that way. I'm a sextuplet. 5 other girls just like me, except, they were all bigger and tougher. I was the runt of the litter, they were first choice, and I was the last." I told him sadly. I turned to look at him. He was lying on his back, looking at me. Unsure of myself I lay back down on my right side, close to him. I lean over enough to place my hand on his chest. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Please, don't be sad. It hurts me to see you that way." He begs in a whisper. Suddenly I get an idea. I roll over on top of him and begin to tickle his sides like he did to me. Nothing happens, so I try again.

"That's not fair," I say sitting up on his stomach, "If I can't tickle you, then you can't tickle me."

"Oh yea?" he begins tickling me again.

"NO! Stop it!" I cry amid giggles. I scoot back and he draws up his knees to stop me from escaping. He groans. "What?" I cry in alarm. He stops tickling me, but rest on the tops of my hips. I look down.

"Oh!" I realize where I was sitting. I go to move but his hands stop me. He looks back up at me, his eyes once again filled with passion. I lean forward till we are chest to chest, his hands on my hips, mine on his chest. I press my lips to his. After a second or two his lips part and his teeth tug gently on my lover lip. I open my mouth and his tongue slides in. our tongues begin a dance, while his hands travel up my sides, over my shoulders, and to my face. His right hand holds me in place while his left slides down my back across my right side and to my stomach. He grabs the cord holding my robe closed. I pull away. I sit up on his stomach once again.

"Sesshomaru…I don't know if I'd make a good partner." I sigh. His hands grab my waist.

"You don't have to be good. This Sesshomaru will always care for you. But I have to know…do you not want this?" he asked. I consult my demon.

"What do you think?" I murmur to her.

**Do what you think is right.**

"Yes Sesshomaru. I want you. I was afraid, but I trust my demon and you to guide me through something new…and fun?" I tilt my head gently to the right at the last word making it a question.

"I think its fun." He says, his hands sliding to where the cord was bow tied. He grabs the two ends of the cord and pulls slowly. I watch the loops grow smaller and my fear grows. I ruthlessly push down my fears. I want this. The loops disappear into the knot and the fear is replaced by passion. Sesshomaru pulls off the cord and tosses it aside. He runs his hands up the front of the robe to my shoulders. He hooks his thumbs under the robe. He carefully begins to pull the robe from my shoulders. It falls from my chest and stomach landing bunched around my hips. His hands slide over my flat stomach to cup my breasts in his hands. His thumbs brush gently across my nipples.

"Sesshomaru!" I gasp my nipples hardening into peaks. I can't help but push against his hands. My ears prick forward hearing a scuffling outside the door. My tail twitches with agitation.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Someone is listening." I whisper. I roll off of him and pull up my robe. He flings open the door to reveal several servants falling on each other to escape.

"I'd better not catch you listening again." He says coldly. He shuts the door and returns to the bed. Sad that the moment was ruined, I fall back to the bed. The robe slips open, and I ignore it.

"Stupid servants." I mutter. He begins pulling up the blankets, stopping when he sees the robe. In an instant he's on top of me, kissing me fiercely. His hands pull open the robe, my arms still in the sleeves. I free my arms and grab his arms. He yanks the robe from under my body then move to pin my hips. My hands grab his shirt and I pull him against me. I try to figure out how to get his clothes of. I hiss.

"What?" he smirks.

"You take your own clothes off! Don't tease me!" I say. He laughs quietly and is out of his clothes in seconds. "Showoff." He lies down all the way on top of me. I gasp for air.

"Sorry, I forgot you were so tiny that I'd crush you. It makes me wonder-"he begins. He pulls away some. I punch him in the shoulder. He grabs my hand and puts it on his back. Then he puts my other one on his back too. He presses his hips to mine, which of course, draws my attention. I look down and make a small sound. He smirks. His manhood, thick and pulsing with need, was pressing against my innocent femininity. He slides in slowly, inch by inch, allowing me to grow accustomed to the size of him. When he reaches my innocence, he draws back and thrusts in. He stops. My cries of pain almost change his mind. But I settle. He begins a slow rocking pace and I begin to move my hips in time. I press closer to him. I move one hand from his back to grab his face. I pull it down and press my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

SPOV

Something swells up from my heart. Kokoro had officially given me everything and she still cared for me. I pick up the pace thrusting in and out almost madly with passion.

**Why do you care for her so?**

"I just do." I whisper very quietly. I felt my release coming, and I knew hers would be coming as well. I slow down never wanting the moment to end.

"Kokoro…" I say quietly.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I…love you." I tell her.

"I know. I love you too." She says. I speed up and then the shattering release. I spill my hot seed deep inside her and then I pull out. She curls against me when I roll to my side. We fall asleep. I wake up in the morning to squealing.

"Oh my, Lord and Lady, please forgive me!" squeals Yori.

"Quiet! Kokoro…wake up." I tell my mate.

"Sleep…" she mumbles turning over.

"No, get up. Yori is here to get you dressed." I tell her.

"Don't wanna get dressed." She says. I motion for Yori to close her eyes. When she does I pick Kokoro up and carry her into the bathroom. I sit her in the tub, grab some cold water from the dish and throw it on her.

"Hey! You are a jerk!" she yells and grabs the dish, throwing it at me as I leave the room. Yori opens her eyes after I get dressed. She runs into the bathroom. I hear her dumping buckets of water into the tub and Kokoro squealing as they went on top of her.

"I'll be in the gardens." I say loud enough for the two females to hear.

* * *

well again please reand and review...i haven't got many reviews and i dont think you like my story anymore...just a reminder, i don't care if you flame me. a review no matter how cruel, is still helpful.

Shadowdemontenma


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it's taking so long between chapters, I really need your input, I am thinking about discontinuing this, it seems floppish to me. So please review!_

Chapter 8………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

KPOV

After my bath that I woke up to, Yori brought out a box. I roll my eyes, and she quickly dresses me in an ocean blue kimono depicting a scene of the ocean and a sky with seagulls flying around. She leads me through the castle and to Sesshomaru's private gardens. At the door she sits down, and gently lifts my ankle and slides on a platformed sandal. Then she moves to the other foot.

"These will kill me Yori!" I exclaim.

"Wear them," she says. I groan and she helps me outside. We walk around till we find Sesshomaru. She backs away a little.

"Hello…" I say quietly trying not to disturb his peace.

"You are finally awake? Have you eaten yet?" he asks.

"No I am not awake! I am exhausted!" I told him.

"Have you eaten?" he repeats.

"No. I haven't eaten." I say sullenly.

"Then let us go," he says putting an arm around my shoulders, he walks me through the gardens to the front gate. He approaches the guards. "By chance, would any of you have need of a woman?"

"Well, I'm married if that's what you mean," said one.

"I have no woman, who is it you wish me to marry?" asks the other.

"My ward Rin is of age and she's been asking for someone. This Sesshomaru wants her with someone that I trust," Sesshomaru says calmly.

"R-Rin?" he splutters.

"She really is a sweet girl, just a little…odd. She has a fear of humans, so she wouldn't be too much of a problem," I say.

"It's not that! I'd be honored!" exclaims the guard.

"It's settled. I will tell her now," Sesshomaru says, as we walk away.

"Crazy fool," I mutter. Sesshomaru leads me to a large dining room. He sits at a table at the head of the room. Also sitting there are Jaken and Rin. I sit between Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Rin, I've found you a husband," Sesshomaru says.

"Thank you, but have I done something wrong?" she asks.

"What would you have done wrong?" he asks back.

"Well, it feels like you are sending me away," she says.

"No, it's just time, and you won't be leaving," he replies. Rin looks up at him astonished.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"It's one of the guards at the North Gate. The unmarried one, I trust you to him," he says. A couple servants bring in steaming plates of sausage, with an aroma so thick, you could practically taste the meat. Next was bacon, cooked just right, more meaty than fatty. On another tray were rich, fluffy pancakes, some of which were blueberry. There were also eggs done in a variety of ways, and oatmeal with all kinds of little additives. My mouth waters at all of the food. I chow down food eating more than anyone else. It was the best breakfast I'd ever had. When I finish, I stand.

"Wait till everyone is done," Sesshomaru tells me. I sigh and sit down. Everyone finishes, and I stand once more.

"And where are you off to?" Rin asks sweetly.

"Uh…I was going to ask Sesshomaru if there was any place I could train," I tell her.

"I train in the gardens, but the guards train elsewhere. You will not be training," Sesshomaru tells me.

"We'll discuss that later, for now, if you won't tell me, I'll find it myself," I say haughtily.

"This Sesshomaru shall take you to the training room," he sighs.

"What, are you afraid to let me ruin the garden? Or do you seriously not mind me training with males?" I ask a teasing note in my voice.

"…I figured, that you would be safer indoors than out," he says, growling at the males trick.

"Whatever," I say and stomp off. He follows, with a very quiet chuckle. Eventually I reach our room and I search around. I walk up to Sesshomaru. "Where is it?" I ask, with a dark glare.

"Where is what?" he asks innocently (if you can call him that). But, looking into his eyes, I could see amusement.

"My weapon you jerk, where is it?" I exclaim.

"Oh, that old thing? This Sesshomaru has thrown it away," he says.

"That 'thing' was not that old; it was given to me by my father, and if you seriously threw it out so help me…" I start. He laughs as I thump him on the chest with my fist. He grabs my hand.

"You silly little demon, I've got it," he says. He hands me my sword.

"Now about me fighting, I have always fought for myself, and I won't have some male take that away. I have goals, and I will meet them, with or without your say so." I tell him.

"This Sesshomaru just doesn't want to see you get hurt. I can't save you anymore. That one time was it," he says, "So shall we?"

"No, I need to find something else to wear, I can't even run in this thing," I say, indicating the kimono.

"Yori!" Sesshomaru calls.

"Yes Milord and Lady?" she asks.

"Find Kokoro a fighting kimono," he tells her.

"More like find her old one!" I yell to Yori's retreating back.

"Now that, this Sesshomaru really did throw away," he tells me. I punch him in the chest one more time.

SPOV

I wait outside where Yori had pushed me. After a while, Kokoro walks out in a short purple kimono, with black shorts underneath. She slid her sword into the little belt on her hip. "Ready," she said. I put my arm around her and walk her to the training room. I turn to Yori.

"Bring us something to drink," I tell her, and Kokoro glares at me, "please." Her eyes widen and she hurries off.

"Alright, now where to begin?" she asks herself. She looks over at the agility exercise. She runs over to it, looking up at the swinging pendulums. "How does this work?" she asks me.

"This Sesshomaru will pull this rope, and you will dodge the pendulums, while the 'enemy' drops down. To kill your 'enemy' you must cut their rope" I tell her. I grab the ropes.

"Go!" she says. I pull the ropes and the pendulums swing. She fluidly swerves around the first. I nod at the servant in the rafters. The servant pushes bags of flour or sand, tied to ropes, from said rafters. Kokoro spins and in the blink of an eye, the first flour bag is on the ground. Her sword in hand, she dodges the next pendulum and cuts down more bags. Watching her, I knew that she only thought she needed the shards. With a little training, she easily could obtain the same amount of power as before. She was like an honorable samurai, fearless, one that would never back down from a fight. She was fluid like a river, flowing around obstacles in her path, rather that smashing through them. Add to this combination, her feline reflexes, and she looked nearly unstoppable. I stop pulling, and the pendulums slowly stop swinging. She looks at me.

"Now what?" she asks.

"I think you should spar with the guards," I tell her.

"Do you want them to be able to report for duty tomorrow?" she asks, "how about I fight you?"

"No weapons," I tell her. She dances over to the sparring area. When I get there, I watch her lean forward into a fighting stance, one that resembled a feral cat. I examine her stance, noticing that she slightly leaned forward on her right leg, meaning she favored her left for kicks. I could hit her left leg and she would fall. I leap forward and just as I go to attack her leg, she backflips, and moves over to my side. She spins to the left and down. At the last possible moment, she kicks out and delivers a powerful kick with her left leg…to my knees. I stumble forward from the force of the kick, and with a war cry, she leaps onto my back and growls into my ear.

"So…do you still think dogs rule?" she asks.

"This Sesshomaru only let his mate win a round to keep her happy," I tell her. I stand up grabbing her foot and hanging her upside down by it. She balls up her fist and socks me in the stomach with all the force she can manage without a firm stance. The air leaves my lungs, and my grip slackens. She kicks free, and as expected, instead of falling to the ground, she lands crouched on all fours. She swerves around me and grabs my neck.

"Cats rule and dogs drool," she says.

"Are you done? Now I'll fight you for real," I tell her.

"What a sore loser," she says sliding into her lopsided stance. I hear footsteps running, but I ignore them. Using my demon speed, I am behind her in a flash, putting her into a headlock. I went easy with it, but she'd never break my hold.

"This Sesshomaru was seriously, just letting you win," I tell her.

"S-Sesshomaru," she whispers, and she points to the door. In said doorway was a guard, and he was covered in blood.

"T-the half demon N-Naraku has b-broken into the m-main gate," says the guard.

"Take him to the infirmary, and then lock yourself in our room with Yori," I tell her.

"No," she tells me.

"Don't argue, just go!" I yell at her.

"Fine," she says.

KPOV

I yell in frustration, I was pacing in my room, Yori-chan sitting in a corner. I grab my sword. "Don't try to stop me," I tell Yori, before unlocking the door and running out of the castle. I see Sesshomaru and Naraku standing a few feet away from each other.

"Ah, here's the prize, winner takes all," Naraku says.

"In your dreams Naraku," I yell and run to Sesshomaru

"Go back inside Kokoro," he tells me.

"No, this is _my_ battle. I want to fight him. Alone." I tell my mate.

"He wants to absorb you into his body," he warns.

"Let him try!" I yell.

**This is a time for revenge?**

"Yes, now let's kill this pathetic half demon," I tell her, my inner demon.

"Me? I'm the pathetic one? You were the one using the jewel shards…and you still lost," Naraku said.

"You rely on the power of almost the full jewel Naraku," I state, and he laughs. I draw my sword, better known as Chishio no Enkai or Ocean of Blood. I point the blade at him.

"Suffer my wrath, you who have almost killed me once. I will avenge my…uh…almost death by taking your life!" I yell

"I will absorb you into my body, and turn your strength into my own!" he says, with a malicious Naraku laugh. I run forward, and as we meet, my sword smashes against his armor extensions. Another extension cuts into my stomach. I ignore my blood, and leap back.

"Kujo Uzumaki!" I cry, the words meaning destructive whirlpool. I slash down, and Naraku throws up his barrier. I think of the forbidden technique.

**NO! It could kill you! Hence the FORBIDDEN!**

"I know, but it's a last resort," I mutter. I spin around into a crouch. I slash up with the blade. "Houshin chouseki!" I yell, calling out the words blistering tide. (I know my translations are bad, but I am trying. It's hard to find the right Japanese words, but I like doing this). I use a different technique. A jet of highly pressurized boiling water attacks the barrier. The heat causes Naraku to falter in his shield. It flickers off. The water hits Naraku and he begins to fall. I rocket forward. He hits the ground.

"Kujo Uzumaki" He leaps from the ground and attacks me. He cuts down my arm. Now I was really bleeding.

"Best to just give up Kokoro," he tells me.

"Not on your life Naraku!" I yell. Sesshomaru tries to come to my aid, "Leave him, he's mine!" I yell at my mate. I dash forward and smash my sword to his armor. Again, an extension cuts me in the stomach. I begin to feel faint, and I fall backwards.

**Use it, but if you kill us, far worse awaits you in the afterworld where I'll be able to meet you face to face.**

I hit the ground. Sesshomaru draws his sword.

**He thinks we are dead. Prove to him our worth.**

I kick my leg around in a circle. I end up on my knees.

"This is the end Naraku!" I cry.

"Yes, the end for you Kokoro," he replies, standing above my crouching figure.

"This is the Forbidden Technique of the Furai Neko Tribe! Kontan Hyoumenka Taifuu!" I cry out the words of the forbidden technique, the words meaning (roughly) Soul Shattering Typhoon. My vision begins to fade as I force my own life force, my soul, into the attack. My body becomes drained of all energy, and I hear words…words I can no longer understand.

* * *

_ Okay…so what do you all think? I really need the truth here…What do you think of my character, and everything. No the story isn't over, but, I am leaving it at that. I am tired and I feel like my brain is going to explode (I've been shooting a dart gun on and off for an hour, which you should know is a ton of fun) Reviews please!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the wait!! It's finally up, hope you enjoy! By the way, to PhantomNinja18, the breakfast bit made me so hungry that for a week I begged my mom to make it for breakfast…I is still waiting. Also, thank you, you are the first person to tell me to continue. Sorry for the long wait._

Chapter 9…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SPOV

Tensaiga pulses, indicating that it wanted to use its only offensive technique. I stare at the crumpled figure of my mate, and bring up Tensaiga.

"Dragon Strike!" I yell in anger. "No one kills my mate!"

**Our mate, who you haven't marked.**

With a horrendous cry, Naraku dies, for good. The almost completed jewel falls down unnoticed. I run to Kokoro, and listen to her heart. It was moving impossibly slow.

"Kokoro, can you hear this Sesshomaru? Don't give up! We'll go to Inuyasha's camp…we'll ask if you can wish on the jewel for your life again! Tensaiga won't work on you anymore, so hold on please!" I say frantically. I scoop her up and grab the jewel, flying off. Eventually I reach them, and they were asleep. I go to the miko and kick her over. She wakes up, eyes wide.

"Wake up human," I tell her.

"Sesshomaru what the…" she begins. I place Kokoro on the ground, as the rest of the camp wakes up. Inuyasha leaps from his tree.

"You bastard, why are you here?" Inuyasha yells.

"Quiet Inuyasha! I sense the jewel, and it's in his hand," Kagome says. I open my hand, and drop the jewel next to her.

"Finish the jewel, now!" I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because the jewel, once completed can grant wishes. This Sesshomaru desires that you wish for Kokoro's life. She killed Naraku and now she pays for it with her life," I say as calmly as possible. My eyes flicker over to my mate.

"Why should we help her? Kagome give me the jewel so I can become a full demon," Inuyasha commands her.

"Sit boy, sit, sit, sit!" she yells at him. She places the shard she has with the ones I gave her in her hand. It purifies into one whole jewel. Almost nervously she places the jewel over Kokoro's heart. "Miroku, help me," she whispers. Miroku places his hand on Kokoro's forehead and begins to pray.

"Kagome, how could you just…" Inuyasha starts.

"Sit," she tells him. "Sesshomaru, I'm only doing this because I think you've changed. Take one step back towards who you used to be and I'll purify your demoness."

"Don't threaten my mate, my Kokoro," I snarl, my eyes bleeding red.

"Calm down, I won't," she says.

"Your mate, you haven't even marked her!" Inuyasha yells.

"Inuyasha, usually during our fights I help you out, so let's skip the fight. Get over the dead woman, This Sesshomaru saw her die. She's gone, but you are losing her reincarnation. Mark the miko and see how it feels to have a mate. Just because this Sesshomaru hasn't marked Kokoro doesn't mean she isn't my mate," I inform him.

"Shut up Sesshomaru, you bastard, you know nothing!" Inuyasha yells.

"There!" Kagome cries. We all stop to watch as the jewel floats up into the air, dissolves into purple light and streaks into Kokoro's body. Purple light emanates from her wounds, which close, hiding the light.

KPOV

'Pain, how in the world do I feel pain?' I think. I'm dead aren't I? I open my eyes. Several faces are watching me. My eyes focus on Sesshomaru and his half-brother and his friends. I rocket up into the nearest tree.

"Sesshomaru, where am I?" I yell.

"You are in the camp of my half-brother and his friends. Come down, are you alright?" he asks. I jump down, and run over in front of him, leaning into him, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru, why do I feel so different?" I ask stepping back. "Sesshomaru?" I ask looking at him. His eyes were wide staring into my own.

"Kokoro, your eyes…" he trails off. My tail begins to twitch in agitation, and I grab it to prevent the motion.

"What about them?" I ask annoyed.

"They did it again!" he exclaims very unlike him.

"What!" I yell, and the trees shake.

"What was that?" Sango yells.

"The jewel, it causes her eyes to change color, with her mood it seems, and she's way powerful now," says Kagome in awe.

"Oh great, did you say my eyes change? I liked the gray," I mumble.

"I think your eyes are amazing," whispers Sango, "I wish I had a pair,"

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but you are all staring at me so…" I run off. I feel something moving inside me. It was energy, pure and raw. I run faster, and I see Sesshomaru from the corner of my eye, fighting to keep up. I turn, running backwards. "Can't catch me? Here, I'll slow down just a little mate." I say turning around, only to come face to face…or should I say face to bark?... with a tree. I fall on my butt. Sesshomaru stops by my side, an almost inaudible chuckle emanating from him. "Jerk, help me up," I say. He grabs my outstretched hand and yanks me up. I fly right into him, the air flying from my lungs.

"Must have pulled to hard," he murmurs into my neck.

"Yea, you did it on purpose and you know it!" I tease.

SPOV

I breathe in Kokoro's scent, inhaling the scent I'd almost lost in my own stupidity. I pull back and look into her eyes. She blushes a little and her eyes turn pink. "For a few days, this Sesshomaru shall turn your eyes every color I can. Then this Sesshomaru shall pick his favorite." I mutter. She laughs and her eyes turn to gray. "Your eyes are gray, how are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Ugh! I'm a mood ring!" she complains. (A/N…I know mood rings are future stuff, but so are blueberry pancakes so deal with it…pwease?) I chuckle and lean forward, pressing my lips to hers. I put my arms around her waist. I pull away before the kiss could become anything more serious, and kiss down her jaw to her collar bone. I put my forehead between her shoulder and neck.

"I wanted to wait, but after almost losing you, I can't. I should have done this the night we mated," I whisper. I drag her body closer to me, and allow my demon to take over. As my fangs lengthen, I sink them into her neck. She cries out and my demon releases her. I press a kiss to my mark on her neck.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasps.

"Yes, mate?" I ask. Her eyes darken to crimson.

"You could have warned me!" she yells.

"This Sesshomaru did warn you," I tell her, and her eyes deepen in their redness.

"You gave me a riddle. You didn't warn me that I was going to be bitten!" she exclaims.

"Is that all you're angry about?" I ask.

"Yes…your demon bites really hard…it hurt," she says, looking down, "Look at my kimono!" she cries.

"If you rip any more of my kimono, you'll have to run around nude," I tease her. (OMG Sesshomaru is teasing someone!)

"I wouldn't because you'd enjoy it," she says haughtily.

"This Sesshomaru was teasing you." I tell her. Her eyes slowly soften to sky blue, watering a bit. "What is it?" I ask.

"I've died, only to live again, I've almost died twice more and yet you still bring me back. I never believed such could occur, but you've become your father, mate," she tells me looking into my eyes. I'd almost forgotten that she knew him.

"I'm not my father. Father loved humans, and took one as his mate," I say just a little sadly. I wanted to be great, and strong like him, but never would I lower myself to liking humans.

"There is no difference. The key was love, not who, but the emotion. Just loving me has made you stronger…you do still love me right?" she asks, and I groan.

"How could you question this Sesshomaru? I love you more than I could imagine. Kokoro, don't you see that?" I ask tenderness in my voice.

"Yes, I do. Look, a low level demon heads toward us, as if to attack," she says, walking around me, into the demon's path.

"Let this Sesshomaru take care of it, you've fought enough for now," I tell her, and she snorts. She looks about her for her sword, and not seeing it, she looks at the demon in front of her and her hands curve into claws. She swipes at the demon, but upon touching it, the demon disappears in purple light. Kokoro gasps and I stare.

"Sesshy, mate, what was that?" she asks me.

"This Sesshomaru believes you purified it," I tell her.

"What should we do?"

* * *

_Well, here it is, sorry for the wait again and sorry about it being shorter than normal. If anyone would like a color guide to Kokoro's eyes, tell me in a review. I had to make one for the story, but I won't put it up unless you need it. As always, I would like for you to review and tell me what you think. _

_~Shadowdemontenma_


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so with the incredibly long wait I have some explaining to do. Before, the wait was due to having no time, and the beginning of a dislike of this story by myself. You see, I already have this story written on paper, and I found it increasingly difficult to write on it when I did have time. I care very little for the way I wrote Kokoro to be as well as for destroying the magnificence that is Sesshoumaru's personality. And then, when I managed to finally read all of the Inuyasha manga, I began to dislike the story more, simply because I am more content with the pairing Rumiko hinted towards before the character died. And yes, I am referring to the fact that Kagura was in love with Sesshoumaru and he seemed to maybe have a thing for her. So, having had that little epiphany I guess I could call it, I decided I owe it to you all, my readers, to finish this story so I can move on to better things, and to other stories that I haven't made awful. Please bear with me just a while longer on this story, it is nearing its end. **

Chapter 11

K.P.O.V.

I slumped over, dragging my feet. Sesshoumaru was forcing me to return to camp stupid-half-breed-idiot-and-his-friends. When we arrive, Inuyasha seemed calmer.

"What do you want this time?" he asks in his usual 'I'm better than you' way. Kagome gives Inuyasha the 'don't make me 'sit' you' look, and he looks away.

"What do you need?" Kagome corrects, smiling a little at the two. I sigh a little.

"Well, you see, we got attacked by a demon, and I went to attack it and something happened. Sesshoumaru believes I may have...purified it or something like that." I say, frustrated. I hated that I was to rely on humans once more. Kagome nodds.

"It is only to be expected. You are practically the sacred jewel now, so since your heart must be somewhat pure, you are sort of like a demon priestess! Of course, you will need training and...I could probably take you to my era! Then I can still go home," she says quickly.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. What do you mean, training?" I ask her.

"Of course you will need training so that your priestess powers are as great as your demon ones...and you don't want to accidentally purify your mate," she tells me. I growl a little and look at Sesshoumaru.

"Miko, in a few days, this Sesshoumaru will bring Kokoro back for one week of training. Then she returns home to attend to some of her duties as Lady of the Castle. You may train her only for a week at a time." Sesshoumaru says.

"Well, I would like to train her consistently but that is alright too." Kagome says. I groan and Sesshoumaru begins to walk away and I follow him. Once out of sight, Sesshoumaru flies us to the castle. We are greeted by Jaken and Rin. "I trust that things went smoothly?"  
"Of course Milord!" Jaken exclaims, "How is the Lady of the West?"

"I am fine. I nearly died, but a wish upon the completed Shikon no Tama restored my health," I tell them.

"Your eyes!" exclaims Rin. I smile at her.

"It's only a side affect." I tell them.

"Let's make our way inside. Have the cooks prepare our meal," Sesshoumaru says. We walk in behind Jaken and Rin and when no one was looking, I swat him in the arm with my hand. He shoots me a look.

"That, is for signing me up to stay with your ignorant brother and his band of humans for a week at a time. I say maliciously. We go to our room. My maid was cleaning at the time. "Yori, pack me a week of fighting kimono and yourself a week of clothing. Also any other necessities," I tell her.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asks me, hurrying to stand before me. I merely nod. She smiles excitedly. "Great, I've been wanting to get out and travel for a while. Just a little break. Let's get you some clothes for tonight though." she says, hurrying to the chest. She searches, and then pulls out a box, then pulls me into the bathroom. She runs the water and helps me to undress. Quickly bathing me, she helps me into an amazing kimono. It was gray, darkening the farther it got from the scene on the bottom. The scene was a lightening storm out over the sea. It was beautiful. The obi was white like the lightening. She picked up a pair of gray platformed sandles.

"Oh no, I'm not walking around in these. I will trip." I says, frowning and pushing away Yori's hands.

"You won't trip, the Lord would never allow you to fall. Now put them on and walk your feline butt out of this bathroom and greet your mate," Yori says smiling. I laugh and walk out, Yori close behind and I walk up to Sesshoumaru. We link arms and walk to the dining room. After a delicious dinner, Kokoro and Sesshoumaru walk in the moonlight through his garden. Sesshoumaru pondered his fathers last wish of his will. That Sesshoumaru have an heir to be on the way by this next full moon. Two weeks. His father must have had a sick sense of humor.

"It is best for you to head out for your training now, while the moon is high and the peace is evident. Make haste mate, and be safe," he says. I smile and kiss him. I go into the castle and Yori grabs our packs. I insisted upon carrying a lot of weight. I was much stronger than she. At the gate Sesshoumaru leans down to put his forehead to mine. "Do not kill my brother, he is mine to kill," he says and sends us out of the castle. We walk to the camp of Inuyasha and his woman runs over to us.

"You're here! And who is this?" she asks. I smile a little.

"My personal maid and trusted friend Yori," I say. I greet everyone and sit by the fire. Kirara runs over to my lap for me to pet. I take on of the packages of dried fish that Yori had brought for me, and eat some, giving small pieces to Kirara. They all make idle chat about the upcoming training, and Inuyasha recieves a sit command when he jumps up to tell me the 'rules'. I jump into a tree and curl up for some much needed sleep. I was awoken the next morning to go for my training. We spot out a demon hotspot and away I go for step one of my training. Ability and power testing. I fly through all of the demons, proving just how great the jewel was. When it was apparent that I wouldn't need any strength training for it, Kagome stops to think. Kirara transforms, walking towards me.

"Kirara no! We don't know if she will purify you!" Sango yells. Kirara stops and gives Sango a long look before finishing her approach. She growls at me and buts up against me. She keeps growling and bumping me even as I reach out to touch her. Nothing happens. It seemed that I was already 'reborn' with full control over the power I had received. Kagome drags me to a well. I give her a curious look as we both go through it. We end up in a rather odd world. Kagome looks around quickly and pulls me into the house. Inside, people hugged and greeted Kagome. Her family. Kagome looks at me, then her jaw drops. "You look...human," she says softly. I glare, looking at the mirror on the wall. I did.

"But I'm a demon," I say sullenly. Kagome smiles.

"It's probably the jewel. Helping you blend into your environment. Don't be worried. Let's go to my room," she says, leading the way. We sit down, her on her bed and myself in a chair. We sit awkwardly for a while and then something inside of me changes. My body heats up, fire racing in my veins. As my body kicked into its first heat cycle, I knew I had to get home. Because something inside me told me that this was important and Sesshoumaru couldn't miss this one.

"Take me back!" I exclaim. Kagome jumps up at the sound of my voice, and the urgency present. We run down the stairs as she shouts a farewell to her parents. We run to the well and jump in. We race back to Inuyasha's camp, purifing incoming demons as we do. Inuyasha stops, sniffing the air.

"She's in heat," he says. His eyes start to bleed red and stripes grow on his cheeks. Suddenly he's flung away by Sesshoumaru who grabs me and runs off. We land on the banks of a lake where immediately, I begin to tear my own clothes off, before moving to his.

S.P.O.V.

The morning arrives and I sit up. Hearing a muffled meow and a yawn I take note that my mate is awake as well. Picking her up gently, I fly us home,landing by the front door which opens. We go to the infirmary where Akane declares Kokoro with child. I send servants to begin preparations for the child. Everything seemed to happen at once and before I knew it, 9 months had passed and Kokoro gives birth to a male dog demon. My heir. We name him Kagemaru. Eventually, we have more children, some being cats, some being dogs. Kokoro seemed to be happy with me for the most part, the only exception being whenever I disagree with her wanting to fight. Then she runs off anyways, disobeying my orders and coming home unscathed to prove her worth as my mate.

The children grow up, and everything ends the way it was destined to, with a dog demon that never knew the meaning of the word love, and a cat demon that had lost her life and been reborn.

**Ok so if it seems rushed, my sincerest apologies. It was already rushed as it was written and I wanted to get the ending out before I lost the chance to do it. I hope you will all forgive me for that. With one story completed, I hope to finish more so that I can begin to post some better works, as seen with my KaguXSess one shot. Please forgive the poor ending and thank you for bearing with my poor writing through this story. Much love to my readers, and I hope to have other stories updated soon. Ja~Ne.**


End file.
